


Family

by nanjatte



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work, Friends, Celebration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The day marked as June 16th, just in hours is Ninomiya Kazunari's birthday. Members of Arashi and their juniors, Johnny's West were on a rehearsal for their joint event, Waku Waku Gakkou 2016. The common scenery was in motion. Matsumoto was busy running around with event staffs deciding lighting work, cameras angles of sorts. While the other four member of Arashi was in their green room, waiting for Jun's call to show up together on stage with the juniors. Like all the fans know, Sakurai was in deep reading his newspaper, Ninomiya's hands were busy pressing important buttons on his NDS, Aiba was reading the comic which Ninomiya had finished read last night, and of course their beloved leader, Ohno Satoshi, grinned to the fishing magazine. He got more free time now after the hard work on his Wednesday Night drama. He daydreamed about the fishes he would caught this summer.

Johnny's West was called first, the WWG's assistant director was directing their positions on the stage. Some of them put a surprise face to see Matsumoto was already there helping them to understand the event's rundown. Minutes later the rest joined. Johnny's West members could feel the professionalism Arashi showed. From talking to staff re-checking their own position, other member's position from them, the route they would walk off stage. Kiriyama and Nakama were following Matsumoto on his direct which conveniently the same as their own positions to be on Matsumoto's both sides. Hamada and Kamiyama were placed with Sakurai, Ohno was paired with Kotaki in which Matsumoto suggested since they've worked together before, the same rule applied on Aiba and Fujii, last but not least Shigeoka was standing with Ninomiya.

The rehearsal went well. There were still some errors, but they worked it out. The teaching sequences were almost perfect. They still need to practice more on the choreography, though. But nonetheless, Matsumoto gave out a smile on today's wrap. Johnny's West members were ready to head out first, their manager already cued to changed their clothes fast so they would manage to arrive on time to next work. They bowed to their senior and the rest of the staff thanking the good works for today. 

Arashi was on their way back to the green room. They were quiet because of the exhaustion. Aiba being in front opened the door. Not much time needed, they all slumped to the sofa while grabbing their own things.  
"I know we still much work to do with this run down, but I need to get out of here." Matsumoto spurted out.  
"Hear, hear. I smell a hangout!" Aiba joined with packing his things.  
"we all know we're going to celebrate something in hours anyway, so''" Sakurai grabbed his hat and mask.  
"to Nino's home we march!!!" Ohno grinned wide clutching his handbag.  
"work and birthday celebration? That's new alright" Ninomiya stood up continues walked to the door.

Silver Wolf, the codename they gave to their manager for years, had already waited near the cars. To his surprise, all five were out at the same time.  
"were guys planning going out together tonight? Because I don't recall such plan on my calendar here.." Silver Wolf sliding his phone screen.  
"ah! Our dear wolf, we will continue our meeting at Nino's house." Matsumoto answered reaching one of the car's door.  
"we'll take Nino's car, but first, drop me and Jun-kun to the nearest convenient store around Nino's house. We're going to need more beer to accompany us." Aiba patted the driver's shoulder and followed Matsumoto entered the car.  
The other three smiled to the idea and followed after.

"Your stop." The driver spoke up breaking the silence. Matsumoto and Aiba collected their senses from a brief sleep and got off the car.  
"We'll just be in a second, you can prepare a room for us to work and then celebrate your day." said Matsumoto pointing at Ninomiya whose eyes opened slightly while his head still glued on Sakurai's shoulder.  
On his two taps to the car, the driver went to drop the other on Ninomiya's apartment. Matsumoto went to the store spotted Aiba was already picking some additional snacks for the beers.  
"Masaki, that's too much. I think Kazu has the snacks stock up at his home." Matsumoto picked some of the snacks from Aiba's hands. In doing so, his phone rang.  
"What's up?" that's just how they pick up the phone from the other member, in this case, Sakurai.  
"ah, Jun, you haven't left the store, have you? We need more than beers." Sakurai said busying himself opened the refrigerator and cupboards in Ninomiya's kitchen. In the way found some snacks.  
"what do you guys need?" Matsumoto answered and poked Aiba to wait a second.  
"do they have minced meat there?" Ohno spoke a little bit louder beside Sakurai who was still holding the phone.  
Matsumoto walked through the store, "hmm, yes, are we making Hamburg steak?" it crossed his mind today.  
"it is Kazu's birthday after all. Thanks!" Sakurai ended the call.  
"what's wrong?" Aiba caught up with Matsumoto from the snack corner.  
"we're going to have Hamburg steak tonight" Matsumoto smiled.  
The two of them continued searching for the other ingredients for a simple meatloaf recipe. After that, they hurried their way to Ninomiya's apartment. Matsumoto asked Aiba to lead the way since the latter being the almost regular guest at the mentioned place.

Their car arrived just minutes later to the apartment building.   
"Guys, you're here." the driver glanced at them through the rearview mirror.   
Being a lighter sleeper than the other two Sakurai opened his eyes already and poking Ohno and Ninomiya who slept on both his sides.   
"thanks so much for your hard work." they greeted goodbye the driver almost at the same time.  
Soon the three walked to the elevator. Ninomiya pushed a button to his floor. They silently walked to Ninomiya's apartment, once arrived in front of his door, Ninomiya opened his bag to search the keys.  
"Go ahead." Ninomiya allowed Ohno and Sakurai to enter first.  
The older pair raised their eyebrows. On genkan, they changed their footwear to room slippers Ninomiya provided.  
"wow, talking about simplicity," Sakurai commented on his first time being in Ninomiya's house.  
"haha, you guys know me. I only bought the furniture I needed." Ninomiya walked past the two to his own bedroom. "I'll put my bag first, you can '' do whatever you need to do. As long as you won't throw my house upside down."  
"OK!" Ohno and Sakurai put their bags on the sofa. Ohno took the initiative to arranged some of the chairs and the little desk to made a space all five of them could seat together. He glanced up to see Sakurai made his way to the kitchen and soon followed.

Ninomiya hung his bag up behind the door. He quickly changed into his comfy clothes. Wearing his worn out plain t-shirt and gray sweatpants, which had been exposed to some of their own variety shows. He left the room and joined Ohno and Sakurai to the newly arranged living room.  
"wow thanks, I thought the re-arranged would need help. I guess I'm getting the snacks then."  
"whoa, no need, I searched through your kitchen and I grabbed some of it, sorry?" Sakurai cut Ninomiya's intention to go to the kitchen.  
"what are you sorry for? Take it easy, Sho-chan. Hmm, they both sure take their time." Ninomiya looked up to his wall clock.  
"don't worry, they're on their way, we asked another item to buy, so they a little held up by that." Ohno was taking a seat on the floor. The doorbell rang. Ninomiya got up to open the door.

"sorry, it took long, here." Matsumoto and Aiba smiled once the door opened. Ninomiya grabbed the groceries and brought them to the kitchen while Matsumoto and Aiba picking their room slippers.  
"guys? What are these? Are we going to cook something?" Ninomiya shouted from the kitchen.  
Ohno and Sakurai got up from their seats, Matsumoto and Aiba went straight to kitchen from the genkan.  
"yes, we're having Hamburg steak tonight for the celebration." Aiba hung his arm on Ninomiya's shoulder. They both smiled at each other.  
"put the beer in the refrigerator first, since we're doing cooking first. After that, we can take our time discussing waku waku while enjoying beer and the steak." Matsumoto instructed.

The process of making Hamburg steak should not have taken this long if only Ninomiya, Ohno, and Aiba had the ability to restrain from poking at each other while doing the cooking. Sakurai and Matsumoto were doing their best not to laugh at the other's playfulness, they were in the process of making a delicious foie gras sauce for their steak. Which made the spoken steak was on Ninomiya, Ohno, and Aiba's hands.  
"come on guys, this is getting late. Get on with your mix there." Sakurai scolded the three sounding as an older brother like he is.  
"okay, okay, we're done, here." Aiba still struggling from the heavy laugh he had earlier, now handing the bowl to Sakurai.   
Ninomiya and Ohno went the upper cupboard to grab the plates. As expected of Matsumoto Jun, he prepared the steak beautifully with the adds of a couple freshly sliced tomatoes and lettuce leafs.  
"now, now, grab your own plate. I'll take the sauce. You can pour it by your own liking later." they were out of the kitchen and took a seat in the living room circling the little desk.  
"ITADAKIMASU!!" they took a bite and the screaming of deliciousness flowed in the room. The dinner was nice, Matsumoto continued on passing come papers for their work tomorrow. While munching happily, Ninomiya took the paper and paying attention. Aiba stood up and ran to the kitchen, suddenly realized they had forgotten the beers. They were discussing some of the rundowns, changing the stand position, a little arrangement on the performance etcetera. They didn't realize both the clock's hands were on number twelve until Ohno took a glance accidentally.  
"hey, now it's officially 17th, so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAZUNARI!!!!" Ohno proposed a toast, the five can beers clashed.  
"thank you so much, guys." Ninomiya's smile was the brightest.

The work as finished as their dinner. Ninomiya and Sakurai collected the plates and went to the kitchen for cleaning up. By the sink, Ninomiya took a peak to the other in the living room while rinsing the plates, besides him, Sakurai asked  
"why are you smiling?" he took a now clean plate and dried it.  
"oh, I'm just really happy right now. That's all." Ninomiya answered with a smile now looking straight at Sakurai.  
Sakurai couldn't hold it, he pulled the latter for a hug with one arm, "we are too, for you, happy birthday, Kazu." he whispered.  
"Thank you, Sho-chan." he would reply the hug, but his hands were still wet from washing dishes, so he just rested his head deeper to the other's firm shoulder, hoping it would answer the hug.

"Kazu! We need trump!" Aiba screamed from the living room, made Sakurai and Ninomiya broke the hug.  
"it's on my desk, in my bedroom," Ninomiya answered continuing the dishes.  
Ohno made his way. As he opened the door, he found the said desk, and there lied couples deck of trump, he picked the blue ones. Then he noticed a framed picture on the corner. It's their photo back in 2008. When they had a tour in Shanghai. He didn't know Ninomiya treasured it. Matsumoto was wondering what took Leader so long, he followed and found their Leader holding a picture frame.  
"what's that?"  
"ah, it's us, Kazu framed it and ''" Ohno was explaining with a little teary eyed.  
"I see. Come on, Masaki and the others are waiting." Matsumoto dragged their Leader by the shoulder with his right arm.

It was just a simple card game, yet each one of them thinking the same, it was so much fun. Maybe it's because they were celebrating something, maybe it's because the company of the others. Either way, they treasured moments like this.   
The hour was getting late, but none of them taking a leave.  
"sleepover?" Aiba cued. They were giving playful smiles to each other as a sign of agreed to the idea.  
"I'll take the futons, I only have three, though." Ninomiya's back to his own bedroom, Matsumoto and Aiba followed to help.  
"it's okay, I'll take the sofa anyway, my body will always crave for a sofa." Ohno said while arranging the living room again with Sakurai.

"wait a second, here'' take each--- whoa." Ninomiya opened the cupboard filled with "emergency" futons but he was cut by a tight hug from two taller men.  
"Happy birthday, Kazu." they both were in sync, ruffling Ninomiya's silk hair.  
"thank you so much guys, but I'm having a trouble to breathe properly." his hands were tapping both of them.  
"right, sorry," Matsumoto said broke the hug with Aiba.  
"we just need to say it properly, I might send you a happy-birthday-mail anyway later," Aiba said. They giggled.  
"what's so funny there? There's space for those futons now!" Sakurai reached for a tissue to wipe his now sweaty foreheads.  
"coming!"  
"and bring some spare pajamas if you have it, Kazu!" Ohno added.

They laid down the futons, Ninomiya handed them with hoodies and jumpers he had so they could sleep without the nice t-shirts they wore.  
"wait, we're five and there are only four spaces." Matsumoto realized.  
"it's okay, I can share a futon, this one is slightly wider than the other." Sakurai pointed the futon right beside the sofa.  
"with me then, if you don't mind?" Ninomiya raised a hand  
"what's to mind? We shared futons and beds since junior anyway." they all burst into laughter.  
Ohno was the first faded his smile. He suddenly pulled Ninomiya into a hug.  
"I know I'm the last one to say it personally, but, Happy birthday, Kazu." The other enjoyed the scene with a soft smile.  
"Thank you, Oh-chan." Ninomiya tightened the hug.  
"okay, sleep now, we need to wake up early for rehearsals." Matsumoto looked at the clock, it showed 2.30 A.M.  
They all took their own space, Ohno was already at bliss when his body touched the sofa. Aiba took the edge and sandwiched Matsumoto with Sakurai and Ninomiya. They were already in their thirties yet they made less effort to get a comfort position sharing the same futon like boys on their school trip. Ninomiya snuggled to Sakurai, not that Sakurai mind at all, he loves the latter's presence close. He always had been.

"Guys, I know I practically said this like every year, but thank you so much for the best birthday ever." Ninomiya felt so loved that night, he could never ask for better colleagues, friends, family, or whatever bond they had with each other. With that thought, he drifted to his dream world with a smile.


End file.
